1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a variety of factories have invested great efforts on the development of display device as the market demand of display device has grown rapidly. Conventionally, since the cathode ray tube (CRT) is fully developed and has good display quality, the CRT has been adopted in a variety of application. However, the CRT has the disadvantages of high power consumption, heavy weight, large size and harmful radiation and therefore cannot meet the requirement of environmental protection requirement. Accordingly, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has been developed and has become the major trend of the display device due to the advantages of high definition, small size, thinness, low power consumption, radiation free, etc.
The conventional TFT-LCD module mainly includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a back light module. The liquid crystal display panel constitutes a TFT array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The back light module is adopted as a surface light source of the LCD panel for displaying image from the TFT-LCD module. In addition, an upper polarizing plate and a lower polarizing plate are usually disposed over the two opposite surfaces of the LCD panel to enhance the display quality of the TFT-LCD module. Moreover, a plurality of optical films is disposed between the LCD panel and the surface light source of the back light module to enhance the brightness of the TFT-LCD module.
Accordingly, in order to enhance the display contrast of the LCD panel and to make the appearance of the LCD panel more shiny, the upper polarizing plate of the LCD panel is generally constructed by glare type polarizing plate, and the lower polarizing plate of the LCD panel is generally constructed by conventional polarizing plate. However, after a light from the surface light source of the back light module passes through the optical films and the LCD panel, generally a plurality of mutually parallelized moire are generated in the display area of the LCD panel. It is noted that, since the moire may be observed by human eyes, the displaying quality of the LCD panel is reduced.